Happy birthday madame Vastra
by carmilla666
Summary: Los sentimientos son complejos, difíciles de expresar y de lidiar con ellos. Pero cuando la vida de la chica que quieres corre peligro se convierten en tu mejor arma.


Como casi cada noche desde hacía unas semanas la gran detective y su ayudante, Jenny Flint, fueron avisadas de un nuevo asesinato en las calles de Londres, y como siempre ella insistía en acompañarla, cosa que la silurian odiaba que ésta hiciese.

-Jenny, por favor, es peligroso podrían herirte… -traté de hacerle entender, no podía perderla.

-Entrenamos cada día, señora, vos lo dijisteis podríais necesitarme para cubrir vuestra espalda. Dejad que os acompañe. –Vastra suspiró y le tendió su katana cosa que hizo sonreír a la sirvienta de cabellos castaños.

Cada una tomó un caballo para dirigirse al centro de Londres, a estas horas las calles estaban casi completamente desiertas y a oscuras. Todo el camino se hizo en silencio observando a su alrededor por si veían a alguien sospechoso hasta que llegaron a la escena del crimen. Otra mujer asesinada. La mujer lagarto descendió de su caballo y se arrodilló junto al cadáver para darle la vuelta asegurándose de estar su propio cuerpo impidiendo que Jenny lo observase directamente. Hacía esto desde que la confianza entre la sirvienta y ella empezó a formarse, podía decirse que pese al rudo comienzo y la diferencia de especies entre ellas se formó una amistad, aunque la forma en la que Vastra miraba a Jenny había cambiado a lo largo de este año de convivencia.

Fue un largo recorrido pero de pasar casi el primer mes entero sin dirigirle la palabra por su odio hacia los primates como a ella le gustaba llamarlos. Pero la relación señora-sirvienta cambió de un día para otro. la mujer lagarto se encerraba cada día en su estudio para leer sobre aquellos seres que dominaban la tierra en la que ella creció junto a su especie. Las horas pasaban y se extrañó al no recibir ninguna visita de Jenny para comprobar si necesitaba algo como hacía cada día. Por un momento decidió seguir leyendo pero sin saber por qué empezó a dirigirse a la puerta a buscar a su doncella.

Jenny estaba tirada en el suelo de la cocina junto con los trozos de lo que antes era una tetera, Vastra inmediatamente se arrodilló a su lado y tomó el pulso de la muchacha, por suerte lo encontró y suspiró aliviada.

-Jenny... ¡Jenny! –no respondía, dio unas suaves palmadas en su rostro pero seguía sin haber reacción. La notaba roja, pero no parecía estar ahogándose, había leído que los primates podían enfermar por un aumento en su temperatura corporal. Llevó su mano a la frente de la chica y confirmó sus sospechas. Cogiéndola con cuidado en brazos la levantó y se dirigió a su propio cuarto para proporcionarle los cuidados adecuados. La tumbó sobre la colcha y volvió a la cocina en busca de un paño que humedecer con el agua que reposaba en una cómoda junto a su cama, luego de asegurar se dé la estabilidad de Jenny se encargaría de los restos de la tetera.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrar a la sirvienta sin cambio aparente, empapó el paño y lo escurrió para colocarlo sobre la frente de la castaña. Durante las siguientes horas permaneció sentada en la cama con ella y cambiando el paño cada diez minutos para bajarle la temperatura.

Tras el despertar de Jenny y las explicaciones de su señora respecto a por qué se encontraba en su cuarto y no en el suyo propio su relación mejoró considerablemente. La mujer lagarto dejó de ver a Jenny como un simple primate y ésta dejó de temer a la mujer de escamas verdosas. Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a comprenderse la una a la otra y el tema de sus respectivos pasados no tardó demasiado en salir. Jenny le explicó el motivo por el que la echaron de su casa y Vastra no pudo haber estado más agradecida con el Doctor por haberle convencido de que le dejase hospedarse con ella y sin darse cuenta, la humana empezó a ocupar un lugar en el corazón y los pensamientos de la silurian.

A día de hoy Vastra tenía asimilados sus sentimientos por la mujer humana pero no sabía si eran recíprocos. Ella era una guerrera, sabía pelear y primeros auxilios básicos, los sentimientos no eran su especialidad. Se esforzaba por ayudar a la doncella y desde que salía con ella en las investigaciones procuraba que no le pasase nada malo. Por eso mismo, ahora se encontraba ocultando las horribles heridas de la mujer que yacía en el suelo. Su estómago desgarrado y su pecho apuñalado repetidas veces. Acercó la luz a su rostro y pudo ver que tenía algo alojado en la boca. Un mensaje. Sacó el papel y lo leyó: "nos veremos pronto, gran detective" estaba jugando con ella.

-Jenny, volvemos a casa, quién quiera que haya hecho esto ya no está aquí. –Me quité el manto de mi espalda y cubrí el cadáver para luego dirigirme a uno de los policías que nos había acompañado –es la cuarta mujer este mes, poned un toque de queda, avisad a las mujeres especialmente, no se anda con juegos.

Pasó una semana tranquila, sin ningún ataque y luego otra sin ninguna muestra del misterioso asesino. Casi con la tercera semana sin incidentes la silurian se encontró una nota clavada en la puerta de su casa. La leyó y arrancó con rabia, abriendo la puerta para tomar su katana y vestir su traje de guerrera. La nota quedó olvidada pero las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente "Si quieres volver a verla dirígete a las vías abandonadas del norte, date prisa, no le queda tiempo".

Tomó su caballo y no se preocupó de cubrir su rostro, cabalgó decidida atajando por parques recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de muchos y los gritos de espanto de otros. Nada de eso importaba, la vida de Jenny estaba en peligro y era todo por su culpa. Por suerte el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y empezaba a vislumbrar el comienzo de las vías, un poco más adelante estaba el cuerpo de Jenny tirado en el suelo.

-¡Jenny!-gritó. Descendió del corcel y fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la otra chica sin asegurarse de que no fuese una trampa. Una vez arrodillada a su lado la observó detenidamente, estaba magullada pero aparentemente no estaba herida de gravedad. –Jenny, Jenny, ¿estás bien? –la abrazó contra su cuerpo, y observó a su alrededor, había oído algo.

-Señora, lo siento, lo siento. –estaba sollozando contra el pecho de la homo reptilia

-Jenny está todo bien, te tengo, tranquila. –trataba de consolarla pero ese sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar no se alejaba de su mente.

-No, señora, tiene que irse, es una trampa… él va a venir a por usted.

El sonido de metal contra metal se escuchó a través del túnel que había quedado abandonado. Vastra se levantó e hizo que Jenny lo hiciese también posicionándola detrás y dirigiéndose lentamente a su caballo mientras el sujeto aparecía.

-Al fin nos encontramos, monstruo. Me parece que una vez acabe contigo el pueblo de Londres me lo agradecerá. ¿Cómo vamos a permitir a una aberración como tú vivir? –escupía sus palabras mientras se acercaba empuñando un machete.

-Y qué hay de las mujeres que mataste?

-Eran pruebas para llamar tu atención, luego me di cuenta de que si te quería sola solo debía utilizar a tu juguete. –Apuntó su arma hacia Jenny –Es muy buena, no quiso colaborar ni un poco solo estaba repitiendo que tú acabarías conmigo en cuanto te enterases y que no eras ningún monstruo. Aunque no sé cuál de las dos me repugna más, la deforme o la que defendía que no traicionaría al amor de su vida.

Ante eso Vastra se volteó para mirar a la chica de cabellos castaños que ahora caían totalmente sobre su espalda a diferencia de su peinado habitual. Su rostro empapado en sus lágrimas y la vista fijada en el suelo, incapaz de observar el rostro de su señora por el rechazo que sufriría.

-No permitiré que hables así de Jenny. –Caminó empuñando su arma con ambas manos –Jenny vete.

Orden que la otra chica ignoró y se quedó paralizada al ver a su señora cargar contra el hombre que la había secuestrado. Nunca había visto a la silurian pelear de esta forma, arrinconando a su rival poco a poco y tomando un poco de su vida con cada corte que dibujaba en la carne del hombre. A los pocos minutos de comenzar el cuerpo del hombre yacía cubierto de sangre y ya sin vida.

La silurian sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y el rostro de Jenny pegado a su espalda, volvía a llorar. El camino a casa lo hicieron en silencio, la luz del día se había desvanecido ya y no sufrieron ninguna mirada de los londinenses por lo que todo estuvo tranquilo. Nada más entrar en el lugar Vastra dejó su katana en el expositor en el que usualmente descansaba y se dirigió a su alcoba para cambiar su ropa. Jenny mientras tanto se quedó observando el fuego de la chimenea pensando en lo que pasaría una vez su señora bajase. Aquellos minutos para la humana se hicieron eternos pero los pasos de su señora le advirtieron de su llegada.

-Jenny, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado… -Vastra dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones señalando otro a Jenny –antes de nada siento lo que te ha pasado, todo fue mi culpa tendría que haber sabido que corrías peligro. ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, solo quería información sobre usted y... mataros. Por favor señora, no me eche, olvide todo lo que él dijo.

-No puedo olvidar eso. Jenny, desde pequeña me entrenaron para ser una guerrera, los sentimientos no son una cosa que sepa… expresar –Vastra mantenía la vista fija en Jenny, suspiró y prosiguió –el día que me contaste el motivo por el que te echaron de casa, no sé por qué pero saber que te gustaban las mujeres me hizo feliz aunque sabía que éramos de especies distintas y no podrías llegar a desarrollar sentimientos por mí pero, una pizca de esperanza quedó viva y desde entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba meses mirándote diferente al resto. Lo que quiero decir es que para mí no eres un primate o un mamífero, no sé si me entiendes.

-¿Intentas decirme que te sientes como yo por ti? –Jenny preguntó tímidamente – ¿Aunque sea… humana? –Vastra asintió

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, aguantaste mi mal humor y me hiciste ver que no todos sois unos asesinos… Jenny Flint, el Doctor me ayudó a ver que la venganza no era la solución pero tú me reconciliaste con tu especie. Tu bondad lo hizo, eres la única que obvia mi aspecto y aunque al principio me temías, dejaste de hacerlo y confiaste en mí desde el primer instante –Vastra llevó su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de la sirvienta, sonriendo ante lo hermosa que estaba la chica.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará?

-Bueno –se aclaró la garganta –tengo entendido que los primates cuando formalizan una relación unen sus labios como si fuese una promesa. Me permitirías hacerlo? –la mayor de las dos se levantó y tendió la mano a la más bajita que la aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Me encantaría –Jenny cerró los ojos esperando el beso que tanto tiempo había deseado, los dedos de su señora rozaron su mejilla antes de posar la palma sobre la misma y notar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ésta se sorprendió pues los labios de su señora eran suaves y gentiles, moviéndose a su compás sin forzar a la más joven de las dos. El sonido de las campanas hizo que se separasen quedando abrazadas con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias, Jenny Flint –la chica la miró interrogante y la silurian prosiguió –hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué no me avisasteis? Habría tenido un regalo –fue cortada por los labios de la mujer de ojos azules.

-Que estés a salvo es el mejor de los regalos, querida.

 ***dos años después***

Pese a haberse acostado tarde junto a su esposa Jenny consiguió despertarse antes que ella. Cubrió su desnudez con una bata que dejaba siempre sobre la silla y echó una última mirada al cuerpo a medio cubrir de su mujer, sonrió pícaramente antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno para ambas. La idea era sorprender a la homo reptilia por su cumpleaños con el desayuno en la cama pero cuando notó unos brazos en sus caderas y los labios de su esposa en su cuello supo que era demasiado tarde.

-Por qué te has ido de la cama? –murmuró aún pegada a su cuello.

-Quería hacerte el desayuno, me parece que las dos necesitamos comer algo. –Se giró un poco para besar los labios de la silurian –feliz cumpleaños. –dijo tendiéndole una pequeña caja.

-Creí que lo habíamos celebrado de madrugada y ya había tenido mi regalo. –Dijo antes de abrirlo y ver que dentro había unos anillos plateados idénticos –Jenny son perfectos.

-Sé que la gente no puede saber que estamos casadas pero, soy tuya, en cuerpo y alma y este anillo es lo que significa. –Vastra atrapó los labios de su esposa y antes de darse cuenta ya se dirigían de nuevo al dormitorio con los anillos colocados en sus respectivos anulares. –Espera, ¿qué pasa con el desayuno?

-Estoy en ello querida –le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio aprisionándola contra la misma.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, sabes que este fic y todos los que escribo están enteramente dedicados a ti y si existen es porque tú me inspiras 3**_


End file.
